


Patience

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Benny è partito per la Louisiana per ritrovare le sue origini e la cittadina in cui è nato e cresciuto, ma non sa che Sam ha sguinzagliato un cacciatore pazzo per rintracciarlo, tenerlo d'occhio e magari anche farlo fuori. Balthazar, però, decide di seguirlo per accertarsi che stia bene e... penserà lui a sventare ogni minaccia! Libera interpretazione della puntata 8x09 in cui mi sono tanto tanto arrabbiata...Ringrazio tutti coloro che seguono e commentano le mie storie!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori di Supernatural.





	1. Parte prima

**Patience (prima parte)**

_I really wanna start over again_ __  
I know you wanna be my salvation  
The one I can always depend   
I'll try to be strong, believe me I'm trying to move on   
Its complicated to understand me,   
Cause I, need time,   
My heart is numb has no feeling   
So while I'm still healing   
Just try, and have a little patience yeah   
(“Patience” – Take That)

Era sera e nella tavola calda di Carencro, Louisiana, rimanevano ormai pochi clienti. Balthazar esitò prima di entrare e, titubante, si fermò a sbirciare da una delle vetrate del locale. C’era Benny al bancone, sorridente e sereno e molto a suo agio nel parlare e nello scherzare con una giovane donna e un anziano cliente. Ad uno dei tavoli, però, c’era un tizio strano che lo guardava con malevolenza.

 _Non è necessario che entri_ , si disse l’Angelo, colpito nel vedere Benny così tranquillo e felice.  _Quel tipo con l’aria da serial killer dev’essere il cacciatore che ha inviato Sam, ma basta che tenga d’occhio lui. Non serve che Benny mi veda, sembra tanto contento così… probabilmente ha trovato proprio ciò che cercava nella sua cittadina. Però… che scemo sono! Dovrei essere felice di vedere Benny finalmente a suo agio e invece… perché sto così male?_

Balthazar indietreggiò dalla vetrata del locale e fece per andarsene, asciugandosi bruscamente due lacrime che, senza motivo apparente, gli erano scese sulle guance. Forse gli era entrato qualcosa negli occhi, magari la polvere… ma allora perché gli bruciava anche il cuore?

Senza volersi soffermare troppo su quei pensieri assurdi, l’Angelo si allontanò di qualche passo dal locale, guardandosi intorno per cercare un posto dove appostarsi: era inutile pensare a sciocchezze, lui era venuto per assicurarsi che Benny stesse bene (e stava  _molto bene_ , sì, l’aveva visto) e per sorvegliare il cacciatore pazzo. Quando il tizio psicopatico fosse uscito dalla tavola calda, lui l’avrebbe seguito. Non era questo ciò che era venuto a fare? No?

Mentre era immerso in queste profonde riflessioni, però, andò a scontrarsi con Castiel che aveva preceduto gli amici in Louisiana.

“Castiel? Cosa ci fai tu qui?”

“Ho preferito venire prima di Dean e Sam per controllare la situazione. Stai bene, Balthazar?” chiese l’Angelo, accorgendosi subito che l’amico era turbato e triste.

“Io? Io sto bene, te l’avevo detto che Sam era prevenuto, non è successo proprio niente di male qui” rispose Balthazar, fingendo di non capire. “Benny lavora in questo locale ed è molto benvoluto, non fa del male a nessuno e, in compenso, c’è là dentro quel pazzo che ha mandato Sam che lo sta fissando con odio.”

“Al cacciatore penseremo poi” tagliò corto Castiel. “Ma, se ti sembrava tutto a posto, perché non sei entrato a salutare Benny?”

Balthazar apparve ancora più imbarazzato e sfuggì lo sguardo dell’amico.

“Beh, non c’era motivo di metterlo a disagio” replicò, tentando di sembrare convincente. “Qui si sta costruendo la vita che voleva e io che cosa avrei potuto dire?  _Salve, gente, sono il suo Angelo Custode?_  E’ meglio che non veda nessuno di noi a meno che non sia proprio necessario.”

Castiel prese l’amico per le spalle e lo costrinse a guardarlo in faccia. Poté così vedere nei suoi occhi una sconfinata malinconia a stento trattenuta.

“Magari lui avrebbe avuto piacere di vederti” suggerì cautamente Castiel.

“Ma no” ribatté Balthazar scrollando il capo, “ha trovato altre persone con cui stare e che si sono affezionate a lui. Quella donna…”

“Quella giovane donna è la sua pronipote, Elizabeth” affermò l’Angelo, “e lui è venuto qui anche per ritrovare ciò che resta della sua famiglia.”

“Pronipote?” ripeté Balthazar, stupito. “Va bene, comunque sia non ha più bisogno di me, se ha trovato la sua famiglia e altri amici io non servo più a niente, se non a proteggerlo, ma questo lo posso fare anche restando invisibile.”

“Io non credo affatto che sia così, ma devi essere tu ad accertartene” disse Castiel. “Vai dentro a salutarlo e guarda come si comporta: sono convintissimo che sarà molto felice di vederti e tutti i tuoi assurdi dubbi spariranno. Lo so che è molto difficile capire come gestire i sentimenti umani, anche per me lo è stato con Dean e a volte lo è ancora, io non lo comprendo oppure è lui a non rendersi conto di qualcosa che mi ferisce… Ma ne vale la pena, te l’assicuro. Vai a salutare Benny.”

Balthazar era sempre stato sensibile alle parole di Castiel, l’aveva sempre ammirato e considerato un esempio da seguire. Anche in quel caso, non riuscì a trovare nessuna ragione da opporgli e così annuì e si avviò verso il locale. Incerto, socchiuse la porta, poi si diede del cretino ed entrò con maggior decisione.

Ogni dubbio e perplessità sparì non appena vide la reazione di Benny, che di sicuro non si aspettava di trovarselo davanti all’improvviso. Il vampiro lasciò quello che stava facendo, superò il bancone e si precipitò ad accogliere Balthazar con gli occhi brillanti e un sorriso che lo illuminava tutto.

“Balthazar!” esclamò, felice, stringendolo tra le braccia con tale impeto da sollevarlo da terra. “Sei venuto a trovarmi, sono così contento di vederti, mi sei mancato tanto, sai?”

Sorpreso e sconvolto, l’Angelo non poté fare altro che ricambiare quell’abbraccio tanto affettuoso e accogliente, senza nemmeno pensare alle persone presenti nel locale che adesso li stavano guardando a bocca aperta.

“Scusami se non mi sono più fatto sentire, ma ho trovato lavoro e…” Benny abbassò la voce per sussurrare le ultime parole all’Angelo. “Qui mi conoscono come Roy, non ho voluto far sapere chi sono in realtà, lei è la mia pronipote ma non voglio che lo sappia, non ancora almeno. Però… accidenti, sono veramente felice che tu sia qui!”

Ed era vero, Benny se ne rese conto proprio in quel momento. I giorni trascorsi a Carencro, impegnandosi nel suo lavoro di un tempo, imparando a conoscere la pronipote e cercando di integrarsi con gli abitanti della cittadina, erano stati sereni e lui aveva creduto di non desiderare nient’altro, ma ora si rendeva conto che, in fondo al cuore, qualcuno gli era mancato. Adesso che Balthazar era lì, Benny capiva che la sua felicità non era stata del tutto completa finché non l’aveva avuto accanto.

Ora non c’era più motivo di dubitare del sentimento che provava per lui e nemmeno di nasconderlo agli altri.

“Ehi, Roy, non ci presenti il tuo amico?” intervenne Elizabeth, incuriosita.

“Ma certo” rispose Benny con un gran sorriso, conducendo un allibito Balthazar verso il bancone per fare le presentazioni. “Balthazar, lei è la mia datrice di lavoro e, spero, amica Elizabeth. Lui è Balthazar, il mio… beh, il mio  _compagno_.”

Se Elizabeth rimase sorpresa dalle parole di Benny, non lo fu mai quanto l’Angelo, che trasalì e diventò di tutti i colori, senza trovare niente da replicare.

“Beh, mi fa piacere conoscerlo” disse la ragazza, dopo il primo momento di stupore. Tese la mano e strinse quella di Balthazar, ancora piuttosto scosso. “Ciao, Balthazar, mi fa molto piacere conoscerti. Sai, ero un po’ preoccupata per Roy perché lo vedevo sempre solo e sapevo che vive in quel camper scassato, accampato nei boschi… ma ora so che c’è qualcuno di importante nella sua vita e sono davvero felice per lui.”

“Eh, sì…” fece l’Angelo, cercando di riprendersi dall’imbarazzo.

“Cosa fai nella vita?” chiese Elizabeth, che aveva un carattere aperto e amichevole e aveva subito accolto il nuovo arrivato.

“Io… beh…” Balthazar era ancora a disagio, ma ritrovò perlomeno la capacità di inventarsi storie. “Sono un istruttore di tecniche di combattimento e difesa, sai, arti marziali,  _krav maga_ …”

“Che diavolo è il  _krav maga_?” domandò Benny, sforzandosi di non mettersi a ridere. In fondo, comunque, Balthazar non aveva mentito del tutto: lui  _era realmente_  stato un guerriero, anche se tra le schiere angeliche.

“Tecnica di combattimento israeliana. Letale” fece l’Angelo, guardando di sottecchi il cacciatore che adesso si era alzato dal tavolo e pareva molto desideroso di andarsene senza farsi notare. Chi accidenti era quel tizio? Il compagno del vampiro? Ma allora era un vampiro anche lui, no? Doveva informare al più presto Sam Winchester…

Elizabeth guardò di nuovo Benny e Balthazar e sorrise divertita.

“Dev’essere un lavoro interessante. E voi due… siete proprio buffi insieme, tu sembri così elegante con quell’aria delicatina e Roy, invece… ma si vede dai vostri occhi quanto vi volete bene!” disse, quasi commossa. “Bene, io ora devo andare, il mio turno è finito. Roy, pensi tu a tutto, come sempre, no? Non farti distrarre troppo dal tuo amico…”

“Tranquilla, sistemerò tutto come al solito, controllerò gli incassi e chiuderò a chiave” rispose Benny.

“Ah, guarda, il cliente al tavolo accanto alla finestra ha lasciato i soldi e se n’è andato. Che tipo strano” commentò la giovane donna, notando l’assenza del cacciatore. “Beh, perlomeno ha pagato. Allora vado, ci vediamo domani. A meno che… non vuoi per caso prenderti un paio di giorni liberi per mostrare a Balthazar le  _bellezze_  della nostra cittadina?”

“Può darsi. Va bene se te lo faccio sapere domani mattina?” fece Benny, sorridendo.

“Per me non c’è problema. Buonanotte, allora” disse Elizabeth, uscendo dal locale.

Pochi minuti dopo gli ultimi clienti se n’erano andati e nella tavola calda Benny e Balthazar erano rimasti soli.

“Dovevi proprio dirle…  _quella cosa_?” domandò l’Angelo, ancora imbarazzato e stravolto dalla spontaneità di Benny.

“Perché no? Mi è sembrata la cosa più giusta” spiegò tranquillamente il vampiro. “Sai, sono venuto qui per rivedere i posti dove sono nato e cresciuto, sperando di potermi rifare una nuova vita e sono stato molto contento quando ho scoperto di avere anche una pronipote e ho potuto riavere il mio vecchio lavoro. Però non mi rendevo conto fino in fondo che c’era qualcosa che mi mancava e me ne sono accorto soltanto stasera, quando ti ho visto. Ho capito che mi eri mancato davvero tanto. Non capivo quanto fossi importante per me finché eravamo con i Winchester, perché là eri praticamente tutto ciò che avevo ed era ovvio che mi appoggiassi al tuo affetto, ma qui è diverso, qui sto bene e mi sento accettato e se ti voglio qui è perché ho bisogno di averti vicino.”

Se Balthazar era un disastro con i sentimenti e le emozioni e si chiudeva dentro tutto quanto, Benny era decisamente il contrario!

L’Angelo, turbato e imbarazzato, cercò di cambiare argomento.

“Beh, adesso sono qui e ho intenzione di restarci” disse, senza avere il coraggio di guardare in faccia Benny. “Quel tipo che se n’è andato, quello con la faccia da serial killer…”

“Sì, lo so, è un cacciatore” rispose a sorpresa Benny. “Mi tiene d’occhio da due giorni, aspettando che mi prenda voglia di dissanguare qualcuno. Ma non mi preoccupo di lui, è un cretino.”

“A dire il vero è un pazzo uscito dal manicomio” precisò Balthazar, “ma il problema è che è stato Sam a mettertelo alle costole e, comunque, domani verranno qui anche lui e Dean. A quanto pare non si fidano proprio di te!”

Benny rimase silenzioso per un istante, inseguendo qualche suo pensiero, poi si riprese.

“Beh, meglio così, almeno ci spiegheremo una volta per tutte” concluse. “Io devo finire di pulire il bancone e i tavoli, controllare gli incassi e che tutto sia ben chiuso… ne avrò ancora per un po’, se non ti annoi…”

“Ah, no, io… io ti aspetto” rispose Balthazar, arrossendo improvvisamente e senza capire perché. Gli piaceva un sacco l’idea di starsene lì tranquillo a guardare Benny che faceva il suo lavoro, serenamente, come se fossero stati davvero una normale copp…

 _Ma che accidenti sto pensando?_ , si disse l’Angelo, profondamente scosso.

Eppure era davvero piacevole rimanere lì con Benny, senza nessun altro pensiero, soltanto loro due e il calore dolce che provava dentro… era una sensazione mai vissuta in precedenza e avrebbe voluto che non finisse mai!  

Quando uscirono dal locale, più tardi, Benny circondò con un braccio le spalle di Balthazar e lo strinse a sé, guardandosi intorno nel buio della notte come se temesse un agguato da qualcuno.

“Pensi che quel pazzoide sia qui attorno?” gli chiese Balthazar, ma Benny non sembrava preoccupato a causa di Martin, c’era qualcos’altro che lo tormentava. Poi scrollò il capo, come a scacciare il pensiero che lo opprimeva, e strinse più forte Balthazar.

“No, non mi importa di lui. Mi stavo chiedendo dove pensavi di fermarti stasera” disse, cambiando del tutto argomento. “Carencro è una cittadina semplice e non credo che troverai un posto all’altezza dei tuoi  _standard_  di lusso e comodità. Io mi sono sistemato col mio camper nei boschi qui vicino, ora lo vedrai, ma temo che non sia proprio nel tuo stile!”

Dopo circa un quarto d’ora di cammino, Benny e Balthazar giunsero al camper. Benny si era organizzato per bene, dimostrando l’intenzione di fermarsi per un lungo periodo.

“Questa è la mia  _suite_ ” scherzò lui, mostrando all’Angelo il furgone. “Certo è ben diverso dalla villa in cui mi hai ospitato tu la prima notte, ti pare?”

A Balthazar sfuggì un risolino divertito.

“Almeno questo è tuo, dalla villa ci hanno buttati fuori” ricordò. “Tutto sommato, non è poi tanto male questo posto…”

“Ti accontenteresti di restare qui, stanotte? Ma non avevi detto che era un ferrovecchio e che sarebbe caduto a pezzi?” lo provocò Benny.

Balthazar avrebbe voluto rispondergli che, insieme a lui, qualunque posto sarebbe andato bene, ma si vergognava persino di pensare una cosa simile, figuriamoci di dirla! Tuttavia non ci fu bisogno di dare spiegazioni, perché fu Benny a prendere l’iniziativa, stringendo Balthazar tra le braccia e baciandolo a lungo. Senza quasi rendersene conto, Balthazar si lasciò baciare, abbandonandosi totalmente, facendosi condurre nel camper, stringere e spogliare. Benny pareva incantato e affascinato dall’Angelo così minuto e delicato; mentre continuava a baciarlo e si spingeva sempre più avanti, lo accarezzava teneramente e cercava di essere più delicato possibile, come se temesse di rovinarlo o infrangerlo. Quando i loro corpi si unirono, un’ondata di energia angelica passò da Balthazar a Benny, invadendolo e donandogli una pace e una dolcezza mai provate. Fu un amplesso lungo, lento e tenerissimo, che riempì entrambi di calore, estasi, dolcezza infinite: una sorta di angolo di Paradiso esclusivamente per loro.

Dopo l’amore, l’Angelo e il vampiro rimasero abbracciati, stretti, senza parlare, con il desiderio che le loro nature potessero fondersi in una sola così com’era accaduto con i loro corpi, perché non esistesse più alcuna separazione tra loro. Entrambi caddero in un dolce oblio, un torpore che li accompagnò fino al mattino successivo.

Quando Balthazar aprì gli occhi alla luce del giorno, trovò Benny che lo fissava trasognato con uno sguardo dolcissimo.

“Ehi, perché mi guardi in quel modo?” chiese scherzosamente, per vincere l’imbarazzo che provava ripensando a quella notte incantata.

“Mi chiedevo come potesse un essere di Luce come te aver deciso di donarsi totalmente a una creatura dannata come sono io” rispose Benny, intenerito. “Tu riesci a tirar fuori la parte migliore di me, quel poco di buono che ancora mi è rimasto.”

“Ma dai, guarda che io sono molto più bastardo di te, allora non mi conosci ancora” minimizzò Balthazar, improvvisamente timido. “E’ solo merito tuo se divento un po’ più gentile!”

Ma Benny continuava a fissarlo con uno sguardo profondo e colmo di affetto.

“Io vorrei costruirmi una vita qui, nella città dove sono cresciuto e dove vive la mia famiglia” disse, accarezzando i capelli dell’Angelo, “ma, se te lo chiedessi, tu rimarresti con me?”

Balthazar sussultò, turbato. Senza saperlo, Benny aveva dato voce al suo pensiero della sera prima: una vita serena, tranquilla e pacifica, al suo fianco, nella semplicità della natura e di una cittadina rurale.

“So che a te può sembrare una vita banale e forse anche noiosa, ma è quello che vorrei io” riprese Benny, fraintendendo il turbamento di Balthazar.

L’Angelo era talmente imbarazzato e commosso da non trovare le parole, ma si buttò tra le braccia di Benny e lo strinse forte e tutto fu più semplice e chiaro.

“Rimarrai con me, allora?” chiese Benny, incredulo.

“Fino a venirti a noia” riuscì a mormorare Balthazar.

**Fine prima parte**

   
    


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Quel giorno, Benny prese veramente una giornata di permesso dal lavoro per portare Balthazar in giro per Carencro e dintorni. Certo non c’era granché da vedere, ma erano i luoghi in cui lui era nato e cresciuto ed era una sensazione magnifica poterli finalmente condividere con qualcuno. Nel primo pomeriggio, Castiel li raggiunse nel luogo dove si erano accampati.

“Castiel, ci sei anche tu?” chiese Benny, sorpreso.

“Sono arrivato ieri sera, poco dopo Balthazar, e mi sono messo sulle tracce del cacciatore che ti sta seguendo” spiegò l’Angelo. “Si chiama Martin Creaser. L’ho seguito da quando è uscito dal locale e… devi parlarmi di qualcosa, Benny?”

Il vampiro sembrò turbato dalle parole di Castiel e si rabbuiò subito.

“Dobbiamo parlarne qui?”

“E dove, altrimenti? Dean e Sam saranno qui stasera e penso che sia meglio che tu ti spieghi prima con me che con loro. E’ necessario che ti ricordi quanto Sam sia prevenuto nei tuoi confronti?”

Benny guardò di sfuggita Balthazar: la sua espressione diceva chiaramente che non voleva che l’Angelo sentisse una parola di quella storia. Ma, purtroppo per lui, Balthazar era curioso e testardo e aveva compreso che c’era qualcosa che non gli si voleva dire.

“Andiamo, non parlate per enigmi” disse, seccato. “Sappiamo tutti che Sam è pieno di  _pregiudizi_  nei confronti di Benny, ma qui c’è qualcosa di più grave, mi sbaglio, per caso?”

Un rapido sguardo d’intesa passò tra Castiel e Benny, poi il vampiro chinò il capo, sconfitto, e iniziò a spiegare la situazione.

“C’è un giovane vampiro, si chiama Desmond. Ha saputo in qualche modo che sono qui e si ricordava di me, com’ero… prima. Vuole creare un suo clan e insiste perché io mi unisca a lui. Io mi sono rifiutato decisamente e così Desmond ha iniziato a ricattarmi: ogni notte uccide una persona e continuerà finché non avrò accettato la sua proposta” raccontò, cupo. “Ha già ucciso due persone e io le ho seppellite, sperando che la cosa non venisse fuori, ma sapevo che prima o poi avrei dovuto fare i conti con Desmond.”

“Ieri notte Martin ha trovato uno dei corpi e adesso è sicuro che sia stato tu. Ha contattato Sam per dirglielo. Non credo che ti resti molto tempo per sistemare le cose” disse Castiel.

“E perché non mi hai detto niente?” protestò Balthazar, allibito nel sentire quella storia. “Non hai fatto parola del vampiro che ti perseguita e delle persone che sta uccidendo. Pensavi che non sarei mai venuto a saperlo?”

“Volevo tenerti fuori da questa brutta faccenda” replicò Benny, a disagio. “Sei già fin troppo coinvolto con me e non volevo che ti accadesse niente di male.”

“Male a  _me_? Benny, io sono un Angelo, ricordi? Cosa vuoi che possa farmi un vampiro? Basta che tu mi dica dov’è e lo disintegro prima che abbia il tempo di vedermi, così la storia finisce qui” esclamò Balthazar.

“Questa è la mia guerra” ribatté Benny, più che mai deciso a tenere fuori Balthazar da quella sporca vicenda. Quell’Angelo era la luce, la pace che lo faceva sentire pulito e non avrebbe lasciato che si sporcasse le mani e l’anima con un abominio come Desmond. “E’ vero, forse avrei dovuto eliminarlo appena mi si è presentato, ma speravo che se ne andasse, sono stanco di queste uccisioni…”

Fu interrotto dal suono del suo cellulare. Era Dean che lo chiamava per avvertirlo che lui e Sam stavano arrivando in città.

“Martin ci ha dato appuntamento nella sua stanza al motel, ma io non andrò da lui, voglio parlare prima con te e sentire cos’hai da dirmi su questa storia” gli disse il giovane Winchester, ignorando le proteste del fratello seduto accanto a lui in auto.

“Qui ci sono anche Castiel e Balthazar e sanno già come stanno le cose: io non ho ucciso quelle persone, è stato un altro vampiro e sto andando proprio adesso a eliminarlo” fu la concisa risposta di Benny.

“Come? Aspetta, aspetta, non commettere imprudenze! Facciamo così, io accompagno Sam al motel per parlare con quello schizzato e poi vengo da te e decidiamo un piano d’azione” propose Dean.

“No, Dean, non te lo permetterò, potrebbe essere una trappola di quel vampiro” obiettò Sam, innervosito. “Tu devi venire con me a sentire cos’ha da dirci Martin.”

“Martin può dirci solo un cumulo di stronzate e puoi andare tu a sentirle, se ci tieni tanto” tagliò corto Dean, rivolgendosi bruscamente a Sam. “Con Benny ci sono anche Castiel e Balthazar e  _loro_ gli hanno creduto. Oppure tu pensi che Benny abbia irretito anche loro? Allora cosa facciamo, decapitiamo anche gli Angeli, adesso?”

“Fai come ti pare, allora!” sbuffò Sam.

“Certo!” replicò Dean, prima di tornare a parlare a Benny. “Dimmi dov’è nascosto quel vampiro e ci troviamo là, io porto Sam da Martin e poi eliminiamo quel figlio di puttana insieme. Che te ne pare?”

“Va bene” rispose Benny. “Lascia tuo fratello da quel cacciatore e poi richiamami, ti dirò dove possiamo incontrarci.”

Quando Benny ebbe chiuso la comunicazione, Balthazar riprese immediatamente a protestare.

“Perché accetti che Dean venga con te a eliminare il vampiro e mi tagli fuori? Non è giusto, sono io il tuo Angelo Custode e potrei aiutarti molto meglio di quanto non possa fare Dean che è solo un umano!” nella voce dell’Angelo si sentiva chiaramente la delusione e l’amarezza nel vedersi, ancora una volta, preferire Dean.

“In effetti non avrei voluto coinvolgere nemmeno Dean, ma so che non accetterà un no come risposta. Inoltre abbiamo già combattuto insieme, io e lui” rispose Benny. “Tu, però, puoi essermi ugualmente utile: vai con Castiel a controllare Sam e quel Martin e fate in modo che non vengano a disturbarci mentre io e Dean facciamo quello che va fatto.”

“Benny ha ragione” intervenne Castiel, pacato. “Lo proteggeremo meglio tenendo d’occhio Sam e il cacciatore.”

“E va bene, faremo come vuoi tu!” sbuffò Balthazar, per niente convinto.

In realtà, però, non era quello il motivo per cui Benny non voleva che Balthazar lo affiancasse nella sua lotta contro Desmond.

 _Dean ha già combattuto con me e sa che mostro divento quando lotto,_  pensava dentro di sé.  _Balthazar non mi conosce sotto questo aspetto, lui mi vede sempre buono e gentile e… e io non voglio che perda quella luce che ha negli occhi quando mi guarda. Non voglio che mi veda anche lui come fanno gli altri…_

 

Più tardi, Dean e Benny si incontrarono presso un molo: Desmond aveva organizzato il suo covo in un vecchio magazzino lì accanto ed era lì che i due lo avrebbero affrontato. Dean e Benny presero i machete e si avventurarono all’interno dell’oscuro e fetido locale.

Balthazar, tuttavia, aveva solo finto di accettare i consigli di Castiel e Benny. Si era recato con Castiel al motel dove alloggiava Martin e aveva iniziato a pedinare lui e Sam, che erano più che decisi a rintracciare Benny ed eliminarlo; però, ad un certo punto, si fermò e parlò all’amico.

“Senti, Castiel, questi due fanatici puoi tenerli benissimo a bada da solo” gli disse. “Io devo andare da Benny. E se avessero sottovalutato quel vampiro? Se ce ne fossero degli altri? Lui e Dean non potrebbero mai farcela da soli, mentre io ho il potere di distruggere quelle creature senza farmi nemmeno un graffio.”

Castiel sospirò, ma non se la sentì di rimproverare Balthazar perché anche lui capiva benissimo i suoi sentimenti. L’Angelo era preoccupato per Dean e, dentro di sé, nutriva gli stessi dubbi del suo amico: se Desmond avesse già organizzato un suo clan e Dean e Benny si fossero trovati ad affrontare non uno, bensì cinque o anche dieci vampiri?

“Va bene, vai” rispose. “Hai riacquistato abbastanza potere per lottare contro uno o più vampiri e anch’io mi sentirò più tranquillo sapendo che combatterai al fianco di Dean e Benny.”

Con un sorriso d’intesa, Balthazar scomparve e si teletrasportò fino al covo di Desmond. In realtà le preoccupazioni sue e di Castiel non avevano fondamento, poiché il giovane vampiro era da solo e l’intervento di Balthazar non serviva. Quando l’Angelo giunse sul posto, Desmond stava aggredendo Dean, ma Benny gli fu subito addosso, lo afferrò e con un colpo deciso di machete lo decapitò. Poi, sorridendo, tese la mano a Dean per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

“Sei proprio fuori forma, eh?” gli disse scherzosamente. “Dovresti smetterla di mangiare tante schifezze!”

“Non mettertici anche tu a fare il salutista, adesso” protestò Dean. Con un lamento, si toccò la ferita che Desmond gli aveva inferto sul collo e si accorse che Benny aveva mutato improvvisamente espressione e osservava il suo sangue con un  _eccessivo interesse_.

“Tutto okay, Benny?” fece il giovane Winchester, lievemente a disagio in quella incresciosa situazione…

Lo sforzo che Benny dovette fare per dominarsi era evidente, ma la sua parte buona ebbe la meglio sulla forza dirompente della natura di vampiro che lo spingeva ad aggredire l’amico.

“Sì, sto bene” riuscì a dire, con voce roca. Poi, bruscamente, si voltò per andarsene, ma in quel momento si trovò faccia a faccia con Balthazar e si rese conto, con sua grande disperazione, che l’Angelo aveva assistito a tutta la scena.

“Balthazar, cosa diavolo ci fai qui? Ti avevo detto in tutti i modi di non venire” esclamò Benny, poi spinse da parte l’Angelo e si affrettò ad uscire dal magazzino.

“Benny, aspetta, dove vai?” lo richiamò Dean, ma il vampiro non rispose nemmeno a lui. “E’ vero, tu che ci fai qui? Non avresti dovuto essere con Castiel?”

“Sì, ma poi ho deciso di venire qui e Castiel era d’accordo: credo proprio che fosse  _molto preoccupato_ per te” replicò maliziosamente Balthazar. Tuttavia era rimasto ferito dalla reazione di Benny, anche perché non l’aveva proprio capita.

Se si fosse trattato di chiunque altro, Balthazar lo avrebbe mandato al diavolo senza tanti complimenti, ma quello era Benny… l’Angelo ingoiò l’orgoglio e uscì anche lui dal magazzino per parlargli. Lo trovò appoggiato ad una rete metallica che guardava nel vuoto.

“Non avresti dovuto vedermi così” mormorò il vampiro, quando si accorse della presenza di Balthazar. “Non volevo che anche tu vedessi che razza di mostro posso diventare.”

L’Angelo rimase allibito a queste parole.

“Era questo che pensavi? Benny LaFitte, lascia che ti dica che sei ufficialmente un cretino” esclamò, incredulo.

Benny, stupito, si voltò a guardare Balthazar e nei suoi occhi non vide ciò che aveva temuto, ossia la paura e forse anche il disgusto: vi lesse invece il solito, infinito e luminoso affetto che l’Angelo aveva provato per lui fin dal primo momento in cui l’aveva incontrato.

“Non ti ho fatto orrore per quello che sono? Dannazione, per poco non… non aggredivo Dean…”

Balthazar gli si avvicinò con un sorriso tenero, che riservava a lui e a lui solo.

“Sono un Angelo e ho combattuto per secoli nelle schiere celesti” gli disse con dolcezza. “Credi che non abbia mai visto un vampiro, o qualsiasi altra creatura mostruosa se è per questo, in tutta la mia esistenza? Tu per me sei e sarai sempre e soltanto Benny!”

Sopraffatto dalla commozione, Benny non trovò niente da replicare a un tale affetto e una fiducia così incondizionata. Prese l’Angelo tra le braccia e lo baciò come se non ci fosse stato più un domani…però il domani c’era e si presentò sotto la forma di Dean che, imbarazzato, si schiarì la gola per far sentire che era arrivato anche lui e che certe cose preferiva non vederle.

“Ehm, bene, mi fa piacere che vi siate chiariti, ma adesso c’è un altro problema, Benny” disse, imbarazzato. “Tu sai che non puoi rimanere qui, vero? Quando si verrà a sapere quello che è successo decine di cacciatori ti verranno a cercare col machete in pugno!”

“Lo so, devo andarmene di nuovo dalla mia città” mormorò tristemente Benny. “E’ stato solo un sogno, non poteva durare.”

“Puoi ritornare a casa di Bobby, comunque” lo confortò Dean. “Non importa se Sam ti è ostile, là ci teniamo anche il  _Diavolo_ , per cui è assurdo fare gli schizzinosi. Bobby ha molta autorità sugli altri cacciatori e, se lui non vuole, nessuno verrà a darti fastidio.”

Benny rifletté un istante prima di rispondere.

“Ti ringrazio, Dean. E’ rassicurante sapere che c’è almeno un posto dove posso stare” disse, ma non sembrava del tutto convinto. “Ripartirò stanotte stessa, prima però c’è un’ultima cosa che voglio fare.”

Qualche minuto più tardi, Benny era ritornato davanti al locale di Elizabeth in cui, almeno per pochi giorni, si era sentito una persona come tutte le altre, con una famiglia e una vita normale. Guardava con affetto e malinconia la giovane donna che serviva ai tavoli e scherzava con i clienti. Accanto a lui, Dean e Balthazar spostavano lo sguardo dal vampiro disilluso e triste alla figura gentile e dolce della ragazza.   

Era una scena tenerissima e straziante e, ad un certo punto, Balthazar non riuscì più a sopportare un tale groviglio di emozioni che lo sballottava da tutte le parti, torcendogli e lacerandogli il cuore.

“Questo non è affatto giusto!” disse con veemenza. “Benny ha tutti i diritti di stare dove preferisce, ha già sofferto abbastanza e adesso deve poter scegliere la strada che vuole.”

“Dobbiamo guardare in faccia la realtà” replicò Dean. “Anch’io sono dispiaciuto per Benny, ma non possiamo fare niente per aiutarlo. Io e te lo conosciamo, ma per chiunque altro lui è e sarà sempre un mostro. Hai visto come si comporta Sam, no? Benny sarà molto più al sicuro a casa di Bobby.”

Balthazar, però, non lo ascoltava neanche, tutta la sua attenzione era rivolta a Benny.

“Tu tieni a Elizabeth, non è così? Tieni a lei e ami la tua città… e allora vai dentro e parlale, dille la verità, spiegale tutta la storia” lo sollecitò, sebbene ogni parola che pronunciava fosse per lui una pugnalata atroce. “Elizabeth è una donna intelligente e dalla mente aperta, ti accetterà, ne sono certo. Vai da lei e dille chi sei veramente!”

Benny era sconcertato.

“No, non posso, questo è un capitolo chiuso ormai. E poi tu…”

“Io cosa?” ribatté Balthazar, che aveva capito benissimo cosa intendeva dire Benny, ma non voleva ammetterlo. Non riuscì a guardarlo in faccia, ma continuò a insistere. “Non è giusto che tu rinunci anche a lei e al luogo dove sei cresciuto. Non preoccuparti di niente e fai quello che ti senti di fare, al resto penserò io.”

“Lo faresti davvero?” mormorò Dean, stupito. Non conosceva questo aspetto di Balthazar e vederlo pronto a rinunciare a Benny, a straziarsi il cuore pur di renderlo felice, lo commuoveva profondamente.

_Fino a questo punto tieni a lui… allora non sei davvero quel piccolo borioso figlio di puttana che vuoi sembrare!_

L’Angelo non rispose a Dean, ma quello che disse a Benny chiarì ancora di più la portata del suo sacrificio.

“Temi di attirare altri cacciatori o addirittura altri vampiri e di mettere Elizabeth in pericolo? Beh, per questo ci sono io, no? A cos’altro serve un Angelo Custode?” riprese, concitato. “Io resterò qui, invisibile se preferisci, ed eliminerò qualunque minaccia, proteggerò sia te sia Elizabeth, come avrei dovuto fare prima… per Andrea… se solo avessi saputo…”

La voce gli si spezzò sull’ultima frase, ma a quel punto non c’era bisogno di aggiungere altro. I sentimenti e la sofferenza dell’Angelo erano palesi e Benny, commosso e intenerito, incredulo di fronte alla profondità di quell’affetto, non poté fare altro che stringere forte Balthazar tra le braccia e baciarlo a lungo per zittirlo una volta per tutte.

“Tu stai già facendo anche troppo per me” gli sussurrò poi, “e l’unica cosa che veramente voglio è che mi resti vicino. Non devi fare nient’altro, solo questo.”

Tenendo Balthazar tra le braccia, Benny si accorse che tremava e, siccome gli Angeli non patiscono il freddo, comprese che era la violenza delle emozioni a travolgerlo e devastarlo. Lo strinse più forte e parlò sia a lui sia a Dean.

“Parto subito per far ritorno a casa di Bobby” disse. Il suo camper era parcheggiato poco distante. “Ci vediamo là, Dean. Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per me.”

“Io non ho fatto niente, non ancora, almeno” si schermì il giovane. “Adesso dovrò pensare a come sistemare le cose con Sam e quell’imbecille di Martin, ma penso che Castiel mi darà una mano in questo. Allora ci vediamo da Bobby.”

Benny annuì.

“Vieni con me, Balthazar?” domandò poi all’Angelo.

“Io… sì, certo” mormorò Balthazar, ancora totalmente sconvolto da tutto quello che era accaduto in pochi minuti e dalla tempesta di emozioni dentro di lui.

Benny e Balthazar si allontanarono insieme verso il camper del vampiro. Benny teneva l’Angelo stretto a sé come se fosse la cosa più preziosa che possedeva. Dean restò a guardarli mentre se ne andavano e intanto pensava che non sarebbe stato per niente facile tenere testa a quell’asino di suo fratello e a quell’altro pazzo scatenato…

Per fortuna c’era Castiel e lui lo avrebbe aiutato, lo faceva sempre, senza chiedere niente in cambio.

Castiel sarebbe stato al suo fianco, come sempre, proprio come Balthazar aveva dimostrato di poter fare per amore di Benny…

 

**FINE**


End file.
